Starcross Lovers
by DarkMageDragon
Summary: Kitty Katswell & Luna Alley have always been the best of friends after working out their differences from past events. And living together has been easy for them. But today things get a little interesting for them, when Luna starts to feel the heat for her best friend Kitty! Where will this go? You'll just have to read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The start of an awkward Morning"

It was another average day in Petropolis City; crime had been down for a few weeks thanks to TUFF's intervention with all the crimes that had happened. This was made possible thanks to the Efforts of agents Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell, along with the amazing tech from their new Chief science officer Luna Alley. Today everyone was on break due to TUFF being put under renovation after a bomb made by the 2nd head chief science officer Keswick exploded after a faulty wiring went wrong. So until the building was repaired and since there was no sign of any crime happening soon, everyone decided to enjoy their time off while it lasted.

Today Luna woke up in Kitty's apartment like always, since she let Luna stay with her ever since the incident with PEST, and like always she got up and decided to get herself cleaned up and make a nice morning breakfast meal for Kitty as a thank you to her for letting her stay in her home. But, she also did this for something...more, that she couldn't explain.

Kitty woke up from her own cat nap from the smell of what Luna was cooking in her kitchen, so she got up and out of bed and went to her kitchen where she saw Luna cooking. "Morning Luna." Kitty said to her with a little yawn. "Good morning to your too Kitty. Did you sleep well last night?" She asked her while she cooked. Kitty sat down at the table before she responded. "Yeah I did, I haven't slept this well in ages." she said with a satisfied smile on her face. "Thats good to hear. I gotta say, you do have a fresh scent about you today." Luna said flipping some scrambled eggs onto a plate with a stack of waffles, bacon and toast.

"Thanks Luna, thats really sweet of you to say." Kitty said. Luna blushed a little at what Kitty said and she took the plate of food over to her and set it down in front of her. 'I hope you like it." she said with a little yet adorable smile. Kitty sniffs the aroma coming from the food. "Mmmmmm! This smells delicious Luna!" she said as she takes a bite into the waffles that and swallows as she gets a sparkle in her eye's. "Mmmmmmmmmmm! And it's tastes even better!" she said as she started to eat into the breakfast Luna made for her. Luna blushed a little again to what Kitty said. "Tha-thank you Kitty. THat means a lot to me." Luna thought about what she just said and her face turned pink with embarrassment as she hoped she didn't hear what she said.

Kitty noticed Luna's blushing face. "Are you okay Luna? Your face is turning red." Luna's eye's widen and she gets even more nervous as she tries to think of a way to explain without telling her 'everything'. "Oh ummmm...I...It's...a little hot in here. Yeah." She said her face still pink. "Oh, well it is getting a little hot this time of year. Let me go turn on the A/C." Kitty said as she got up and went over to the air conditioning controls to put on the cold air. Meanwhile Luna was calming herself down so Kitty wouldn't be curious about the real reason she was so red.

After they finished breakfast and cleaned up the dishes afterwards, they both decided to get showered and dressed before they went on to their girls day together. " THis is always the best part of my day!" Kitty said walking into her bathroom/shower room and taking off her night shirt leaving the top half of her body completely naked and her moderate yet supple breasts out in the open. Luna follows her in and see's Kitty was naked from the waist up, making her blush hard and making her tail stand up straight. "Oh...my...Purrr..." she cuued silently. "You gonna join me Luna?" Kitty asked as she took off her night pants and revealed her pink panties with little blue fishes on them fitting nicely around her sweet curved butt. "I...Uhhh...you...join...shower?" Luna mumbled getting more nervous.

Kitty noticed Luna acting a little more stranger than usual. "You okay Luna? You seem tense." she said. "Well..I..umm...I guess I just slept wrong last night." she said trying to calm her thoughts. "Oh that sucks. But I'm sure a nice shower and a back rub will help!" Kitty said reassuringly. "A ba-backrub?" Luna said a little nervous. "Yeah! Me and my sister Roz did that all the time!" Kitty said walking over to Luna and started to strip her down surprising Luna. "Wh-whoa! Kitty a-are you s-su-sure about this!?" she said her face totally pink. "Of course I am!" She said finally getting Luna in the buff with her big fluffy blue furred breasts out for the both of them to see. "Meep!" Luna covered her breasts with her arms feeling more embarrassed than before.

After a few nudges Kitty finally got a nervous and blushes Luna into the shower. She turned on the water to a nice hot and warm setting and they both let the water wash over the."Haaaaaaaa! Now isn't this relaxing?" Kitty said in mellow and relaxed tone. "Ye...yeah..." Luna said feeling a little unsure."You okay Luna? You sound a little down." Kitty asked her a little concerned. "I'm ...I'm a little nervous..." Kitty softly smiled at her and got behind her. "It's okay Luna, we're both friends here right?" Kitty asked putting her hands on Luna's back. "Yeah...we are..." she said getting a little less nervous. Kitty smiled and she grabbed a washcloth and started to massage and scrub Luna's back with it. "Uhh Kitty I...ooohhh!" Luna sighed as she started to feel relaxed as Kitty massaged and washed her back. "That feels...pretty good actually..." Luna sighed.

"Hehe! I knew this would help!" Kitty said as she grabbed a bottle of Ninja Bell's bubble soap, spraying a little on the washcloth and the lathering it up. "And this'll clean you up for today!" She said as she washed up her back and then reached forward and began to wash her stomach and supple breasts. "Mmmmmmm...puuurrrrrrr..." Luna cuuued as Kitty washed her, causing hertail to mage up and down across Kitty's chest and nether region tickling her breasts and the outside of her pussy. "Oh! Hehehe! That tickles Luna!" Kitty giggled making her stop. Luna hearing Kitty laughed snapped her out of her semi aroused and relaxed trance and making her freak a little. "Oh god! I'm so sorry Kitty I didn't mean to! Don't hate me!" She said a little panicked. "What about the tickling?" Kitty asked confused and causing Luna to calm down a little when she realised what she meant. "O-oh! Ummmm...yes?" she said innocently. "Aww Luna, it's no problem really." Kitty said reassuringly. "Hehehe...thats good!" Luna said putting on a little awkward smile.

At that point Luna was deep in her own mind with the thought rattling around in her head that this would only be the start of a really long and possibly awkward day. And she had absolutely no idea where this would lead her around the end of the day. But she knew something was gonna change between her and Kitty.

This is a fic that I promised I'd make for my friend and fellow TUFF Puppy friend NinjaprincessBell formerly known as ScarletangelBell. She wanted me to make a fic featuring her favorite yuri pairing of Kitty Katswell and Lunerpet's OC Luna Alley. If you don't know who Luna is then search up Lunerpet on fanfiction and start reading his first fic featuring her called Pseudo, External, Science and Technology. It explains a good deal about her origins.

Anyways, this is chapter one of this fic, so I hope those of you who read it enjoy the story, and come back to read more of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two of my fic that I'm doing for my friend MylittleAlexis, hopefully I made this a lot longer than the last one, so I hope that you all enjoy it.**

Minutes after Kitty and Luna's "awkward" bath time together, they had both gotten dressed into their casual attire. Kitty wearing a green vest, white shirt and blue pair of pants with her white sandals, and Luna was wearing her black jacket, white shirt and grey skirt with black boots. Both of which had gotten into Kitty's car and were on their way to the Petropolis Super Mall to do some shopping. Luna was shyly looking down at her legs while Kitty was keeping her eye's on the road. Luna was still feeling a little awkward about the moment they both shared in the shower, and in her mind she was still confused about these thoughts and feelings she was having about her and Kitty.

Nearing the end of their semi short drive Kitty broke the silence. "So, Luna? You think you'll find anything interesting while we're at the mall today?" She asked her as Luna looked at her for a few moments to think of something to say. "Ummm...maybe..you never know what you'll find right?" She said a bit awkwardly. "Well thats true, each day always carries a new surprise." Kitty said looking back at the road looking as calm as ever.

Luna rubbed her arm at what Kitty had just said as she began to delve into her own mind. "What will this day bring? That moment in the shower between the two of us...that has never happened to me before... I remember bathing with my parents as a kitten, but I never had anything happen to me like that." she thought to herself. "Although I was just a little kitten back then, and I'm an adult now who bathed with someone who's not related to me. Sure she's a girl like them, but it still felt...different." she knew having different emotions and thoughts running through her at the same time only making things more difficult for her to think about.

Soon they reached the Petropolis Mall and spent a few seconds finding a good parking spot before entering the mall. They came inside to a mall with a few dozen people each of which were talking around either shopping, working or talking like it was another casual day. "Wow, looks like a pretty busy day here huh?" Kitty said. "Ye-yeah. Lots of people..." Luna said quietly as her shy personality started to take hold of her. "It'll be okay Luna, you don't have to talk to anyone unless you're looking for help." Kitty said trying to reassure her. "O-okay..." she said a little quietly.

After that they both walked down the mall a little bit before going into the Luner Lynch Tech Store, where they saw rows of electronic parts, tools, power cells, blue prints and much more. Kitty looked over at Luna and saw she had a spark in her eye that looked like she had forgotten all about her shyness. "I knew that would help." Ktty thought to herself the moment she saw Luna looking full of confidence.

Almost immediately Luna went right into the store and started looking through all the merchandise they had. "Oh! Biomechanical joint units! With these I could integrate the circuity with my prototype cyber skin tight battle suit!" She said with a girlish giggle in her voice. "I'm guessing thats good?" Kitty asked a little confused. "Oh it's better than good! With these I can make it so it's like my suit isn't even on them! Total freeflow movement!" Luna said excitedly.

"Oh that sounds pretty cool!" Kitty said. Luna giggled as she started to collect parts and tool out the wazzo and took them to the cashier, who checked each part and Luna payed for the parts that she bought. Seconds later Kitty and Luna left the store with Luna carrying a big case full of the items she bought. "Hehehe! That was so fun!" Luna said smiling like a little school girl. "I'm glad you liked it Luna! Now lets go get some cloths!" Kitty said gently grabbing her arm and pulling her into the Alexis & Akane's womens store.

Inside Kitty and Luna were looking around for some new cloths. "Would you look at these Luna? I tell you that Lex girl know's how to make some attractive looking cloths." Kitty said holding up a red cocktail dress that was open at the right side from the leg down. "That and more." Luna said holding up a black lace see through bra making her blush. "True that! Come on lets go try it on!" Kitty said tugging Luna over to a changing room. "Wa-wait! We're gonna share a room!?" she said a bit flustered. "Sure we're both girls right?" She said as she locked the door.

"Now lets get try em on!" Kitty said as she started taking off her cloths. As Kitty took off her cloths Luna started to feel herself blush as her body felt hot just watching her. "Oh my..." Luna quickly shook off this feeling to regain her head and turned as she started to undress herself.

After Kitty took off her cloths, now in nothing by her black bra and panties, she looked back to See Luna undressing herself. She saw that Luna was wearing red lace bra and panties that fit snuggly around her bottom and her supple breasts, seeing this made Kitty feel hot under the collar just as Luna was a few moments ago. "Woow...She's beautiful..." Kitty said with a small purr. "Who is Kitty?" Luna asked her when she heard her say that. "Umm nothing! Just rambling!" Kitty responded quickly as she turned back so Luna couldn't see her blushing face.

Kitty was in a loop trying to process what she had just said when she was looking at Luna and made that comment about her. She already knew from the first day she met Luna that she was more beautiful than any girl she'd ever met or seen. But this was the first time she said it outloud, and with a purr no less. She began to wonder if this meant that she had possible feelings for Luna. After all they both did live together as roommates and at times would share stuff with each other, like snack foods, toothpaste, even cloths. It had never even crossed her mind about how close the two of them were. There were so many thoughts going through her head she couldn't make sense of them all at the moment. So she told herself she'd continue spending the day with Luna at the mall and then go over these thoughts she was having back at home.

After they finished trying on clothes and such, they went to the guy at the register and paid for the cloths that they decided to buy for themselves. At that moment Luna's stomach growled, "Oh! I think it's time for lunch now." Luna said holding her stomach. "Yeah I'm feeling a little peckish myself. Lets go get some pizza!" Ktty said. "Sounds yummy!" Luna said. Then the two of them went to Homy's Pizza Shack to get themselves a big pizza to share. "So what are we gonna get Kitty?" Luna asked her. "I'm thinking of a large pepperoni pizza with anchovies!" Kitty said licking her lips at the sound and thought. "Oh that sounds yummy!" Luna said happily as they got in line behind an arctic wolf girl with long hair tied into a ponytail, blue eye's with glasses and wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with a videogame controller on it that covered her large ample breasts, black pants and white and blue sneakers.

"Oh man am I hungry!" Kitty said eager to order. "Hey Kitty?" Luna said. "Yeah Luna?" "Isn't that Zekke's sister in front of us?" She asked pointing to the wolf girl in front of her. Kitty turns to the girl in front of them and notices that the girl is their co-workers sister. "Mary!" Kitty said happy to see a good friend of theirs. "Huh?" Mary turns and sees Kitty and Luna and a smile comes across her face. "Kitty! Luna! Hey there girls!" She said as she hugs them both in a big hug as all three of them squee with delight.

After they finished giggling like happy children on Christmas, the three of them agreed to all order their pizza's together and talk while they ate. Having paid for their pizzas, they each sat down at a nearby table with their own favorite type of pizza, Kitty had an anchovy pizza, Luna had a classic Pepperoni pizza, and Mary had the meat lovers pizza. "So what have you been up to Mary? We haven't seen you since our vacation week?" Kitty asked her taking a bit of her pizza. "Well I've been doing the usual, watching anime, playing video games and destroying noobs! And a little inventing here and there." Mary said taking a sip of her root beer. "Oh that sounds wonderful Mary! I love doing those too! Well...minus the destroying people part. I really don't wanna hurt anyone." Luna said a little shyly as she took a bite of her own pizza.

Mary smiled at this and patted her shoulder. "Oh Luna, I don't be destroy them literally. It's just something many pro-gamers do when they see a new player who barely knows the rules. No destroying at all." She said reassuringly. "Ooohhhh, okay I understand now. Sorry, I don't really do multiplayer much. I get nervous when other people talk to me.." She said playing with her hair a little. Then both Kitty and Mary laughed a little. "I swear Luna, you've got to be the cutest girl in the world!" Kitty said. This made Luna smile a bit and also blush which caught Mary's eye. " Hmmm?" Mary hummed. "So what brings you here today Mary?" Kitty asked her as she continued to eat her pizza. "Oh! Well I'm here today to pick up my pre-ordered collectors edition of Shadow Soldier Omega! Nothing lights a fire in my soul than awesome graphics, high ter action sequences, smooth shooters, and super powered main characters going against impossible odds! GOD I'M BURNING UP JUST THINKING ABOUT IT!" She said over excitedly catching the attention of the people in the food court, making her blush with embarrassment as she slumps back into her chair.

"Well, thats pretty interesting Mary." She said feeling a little awkward. "It's okay Mary, I did the same thing when I was at the Super Robot Fighting Brawl XXVII with Kitty yesterday." Luna blushing a bit at that memory. At that moment Mary sat back up straight in her chair with a somewhat puzzled look on her face. "Speaking of you two, I gotta ask something." She said. "Huh? What is it Mary?" Luna asked as she and Kitty looked at her. "Are you two knocking boots in bed?" Mary asked them. Hearing this made Kitty blushe hard but only left Luna confused about what Mary meant by "Knocking Boots". "What does that mean?" Luna asked still confused. "You know, making love in bed!" Mary said. Realizing what Mary was asking made Luna's whole face turn a pinkish red and she started to utter nonsense. " I..ughh..me..we...wha...It's...Phew...we are..Pant! Pant! well...I...I...I...MEEP!" Luna covered her flustered face with her hair, while Kitty just had her silent nervous look on her face.

Neither of them were able to give Mary a clear answer, let alone an answer at all. They could only stay as they were as that one question range through their heads. Were they THAT close that they would actually go from being friends to lovers? At the moment it was the only thing they could think of as they considered if this was true to them or not.

**Well thats chapter two of my request fic for Alexis (Formerly Bell)! I added in a few references of some of my friends in this chapter for LunerPet, Homeydaclown, and Akanetentaclelover, so I hope you guys see them! I also added in my super genius, anime and game loving wolf girl Mary Wolfmen who's the sister of my Male OC Zekke Wolfmen from my other fic, TUFF Rookie, so go read that if you haven't already. I'm gonna take a little break on this fic so I can work on a request fic for my friend Homeydaclown! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Dark D. is out!**


End file.
